ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Announcements
2010: The year of the Gagapedia Hi everyone! Thank you to each and everyone of you for your contributions to the Gagapedia. For the first annversary, we will reach more than 400 pages! That's more than one page a day! So for the second anniversary we should be at 1 000 pages. Congrats on the hard work and dedication and also to be still there with us. I'm so proud, woah, I .. I started the project by my own as I wanted to have a little place to write about Gaga and keep the lyrics in one place (most websites have errors in them) and now we have a team of contributors (the little monsters) to write, find, track, hunt. Thank you again and a very big one to hEyyy XxMjF to be the best co-admin :) Rules :For the others, see Gagapedia:Policies and guidelines New rules 1. Leaks : We (hEyyy XxMjF & I) decided to removed leak information on the song page. Why? The reason is quite simple, we don't want to promote illegal activities and gave them a reward of any kind. If you want to keep them on the page, simply insert them behind a note (in Source mode, insert : ) so only contributors editing the page will see the note. Any smart fans will find it odd to see the lyrics on the page and begin a search and eventually, find the song by him/herself. 2. Rumor : Since we started the project near a year ago'' (15 February, 2009)'' the popularity of Gaga increased and so did the rumors around her. We found many false information across the pages and that's really bad. Remember all the fake songs title for The Fame Monster for example. If we want to be a good reference about Gaga we should not fall under the rumor and gossip, if they might look real, simply state that this is a rumor and might have a chance to turn out to be true. 2010 Goals Goal 1. Promote the Gagapedia accross the internet *Target 1.1: On March 28, Gaga's birthday, send various emails to all the Gaga fans sites, blog or anything of great interest to promote the Gagapedia (see below) *Target 1.2: Promote while keeping control of the vandalism and criticism (they have a right to hate but not to spam or remove information). Goal 2. Increase the number of pages and general quality of the project *Target 2.1: To keep the credibility. We need to add more reference to the page and put them at the bottom of each page. *Target 2.2: If you think a page should be created about something, do it and add a 'Stub' template. Goal 3. Do more research, interviews aka exclusive content *Target 2.1: Find, track, send message to producers, writers, artists who worked with Gaga and gather more information about things we ignore or know very little. *Target 2.2: Browse the web, read old interviews, YouTube, anything that we might have missed and has great informations in it. With the Gagapedia in the world! (Goal 1) I need members who can write a good message that will be sent to a list of web sites, blogs, anything dedicated to Gaga. The message should promote the project, introduce us (the goal : see the front page), example of things we find on the project (lyrics, set list, article about videos, inventions, etc.) Gagapedia: together to gather Last year, I've contacted Joe Vulpis. He was the producer of the Words and Red and Blue Ep. He told me everything he knew about the project and that's how we know that more songs were recorded with him (see the discography). He was unaware of the content of the Words demo as the artwork and everything was not done by his staff or friends. Mr. Vulpis told me Gaga's dad was there the whole time and might have a clue or even her management. So, I wanted to contact more people but I just can't do it all with University. If nobody can do it, I'll find time soon to do it. It's just a matter of time. If someone can contact NHE (or Laurent Besencon), a bunch of infos for that era is either guess or little is known about it (see her biography). We need to know/confirm the following *Signed with Fusari on March, the date? (true also?), also when with Sony/ATV LLC *If he knows when she worked with artist Leila Broussard, Lina Morgana *If she was dropped after 3 months with Island Def Jam (she was signed on 6 September) or not (when, if possible) *RedOne, we have a list of songs written with him, if he can confirm these were written for herself and for an other artist also, when this happened. Most likely that Greatest (song) along with Money Honey, Fashion and Paper Gangsta were earlier songs they did before the three major songs (Just Dance, Poker Face, LoveGame) *If 'Fashion (song)' was really written for Sex and The City soundtrack. *When did she work with KNS Productions and Noise Trip (after or before meeting RedOne) *How did she get invited to Lollapalooza *When was she signed with Vincent Herbert? *When was she signed with Interscope Records, Cherrytree, KonLive? *Also, if she had other EP (sold, not promotional item as the 'Lola EP' as fans call it) *Why/when did she left or did they let her go. Now she's with The Co-Op management. Concerts I tried to do the set list for the World Domination Tour and The New Kids on The Block: Live and very little is available on the net. If any of you went to these concerts or know a friends or can track down someone who went to either of these. Please ask for a set list and leave me a message on my talk page so I can edit the template I created. I know she did some modifications along the road, so if we can track them, that would be good too. Questions & Ideas If you have anything to ask, tell your opinions just write a reply. MiKael 17:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC)